Wander Over Yonder
Wander Over Yonder was a DIsney television animated series. Taking place in far-off galaxy, it featured no classic Duck-Mouse cast, but rather an all-new set of characters; however, it canonically takes place in the same universe as DuckTales 2017, as confirmed by a few minor crossovers and references back and forth. Synopsis Wander Over Yonder unfolds in a kooky sci-fi setting and follows the adventure of an extraordinary kind-hearted and helpful galactic wanderer (appropriately named Wander) who tries to make friends with everyone he meets and generally make the universe a better place. Wander is flanked with sapient steed Sylvia, who is as good-hearted as he is, but somewhat less "nice", being a woman of action who rather likes a fistfight now and then just for the heck of it. The third wheel of this relationship is Lord Hater, "electric-skeleton-man" and would-be-terrifying wannabe-galactic-dictator, whose efforts to take over the galaxy and become the greatest villain of all times are perpetually thwarted by Wander's attempts to become friends with him and turn him good. List of episodes Season 1 #''The Picnic'' #''The Greatest'' #''The Egg'' #''The Fugitives'' #''The Good Deed'' #''The Pet'' #''The Prisoner'' #''The Bad Guy'' #''The Troll'' #''The Box'' #''The Hat'' #''The Little Guy'' #''The Ball'' #''The Bounty'' #''The Hero'' #''The Birthday Boy'' #''The Nice Guy'' #''The Time Bomb'' #''The Tourist'' #''The Day'' #''The Night'' #''The Lonely Planet'' #''The Brainstorm'' #''The Toddler'' #''The Fancy Party'' #''The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty!!!'' #''The Void'' #''The Party Animal'' #''The Gift II: The Giftening'' #''The Date'' #''The Buddies'' #''The Liar'' #''The Stray'' #''The Big Job'' #''The Helper'' #''The Funk'' #''The Enemies'' #''The Riders'' #''The Gift'' Shorts #''The First Take'' #''The Smile'' #''The Killjoy'' #''The Theme Song'' #''The Bathroom Break'' #''The Planetary Conqueror'' #''The Sharpshooter'' #''The Glitch'' #''The Caller'' #''The Whatever'' #''The Big Finish'' Season 2 #''The Greater Hater'' #''The Big Day'' #''The Breakfast'' #''The Fremergency Fronfract'' #''The Boy Wander'' #''The Wanders'' #''The Axe'' #''The Loose Screw'' #''The It'' #''The Cool Guy'' #''The Catastrophe'' #''The Rager'' #''The Rager'' #''The Good Bad Guy'' #''The Battle Royale'' #''The Matchmaker'' #''The New Toy'' #''The Black Cube'' #''The Eye on the Skullship'' #''The Secret Planet'' #''The Bad Hatter'' #''The Hole… Lotta Nuthin''' #''The Show Stopper'' #''The Cartoon'' #''The Bot'' #''The Family Reunion'' #''The Rival'' #''My Fair Hatey'' #''The Legend'' #''The Bad Neighbors'' #''The Party Poopers'' #''The Waste of Time'' #''The Hot Shot'' #''The Night Out'' #''The Search for Captain Tim'' #''The Heebie Jeebies'' #''The Sick Day'' #''The Sky Guy'' #''The Robomechabotatron'' #''The Flower'' #''The End of the Galaxy'' Comics * Into the Cold Black Heart of Hate (unreleased) * The Intern * Star Wander * The Hat-less * The Fever Behind the scenes Wander Over Yonder started airing in August of 2013. Wander Over Yonder actually started as a graphic novel penned by Craig McCracken, Into the Cold Black Heart of Hate, prior to McCracken seeking out Disney to turn the concept into a TV series. The comic remained unfinished, and differed in several respects from the finished series, notably having a different design for Sylvia and nearly-unrecognizable Watchdogs, who were then conceived of not as small humanoids in uniforms, but as eye-shaped robots (this switch would be the object of a passing reference in The Axe). After a second season which introduced more backstory for the main characters, substantial character development of Lord Hater, and the introduction of new antagonist Lord Dominator, McCracken and his writing team planned out a Season 3, set to fully explore Hater's origin and complete the growth of various characters. However, for unclear reasons, Disney refused to fund a third season, a decision they refused to overturn despite monumental fan outcry. Francisco Angones, one of the most major writers for the show aside from McCracken himself, went on to be put in charge of DuckTales 2017, and wasted no time in establishing the shared universe, with a reference to the Oblivion Mirror of Wander making it into the very first episode of DuckTales. He further explored the concept on his blog. WOY-Sketchbook.jpg|Craig McCracken's original Wander Over Yonder sketchbook, which evolved into the graphic novel and eventually into the series. Category:Series Category:2017 Continuum Category:Television series